


Meowth's Stuck Sneeze

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Comedy, Cute, Dandelions, Friendship, Gen, Help, Humor, Male Sneezing, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Meowth has a little trouble trying to sneeze, so he asks Wobbuffet to help him. That's about everything that happens. Silly story is silly.





	

"Ah... Haaaah..." Meowth inhaled as he felt a big sneeze coming on. With each passing second, his inhales became more and more dramatic. "HAAAAAAAAAAH...! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH--!" But after the last inhale, there was a long pause rather than the sneeze that Meowth was waiting for. Meowth's breath returned to normal, but he still needed to sneeze, and his nonexistent nose was itching as it was just moments ago. Despite his best efforts, his sneeze wasn't coming, so he decided that he needed help.

He looked around for Wobbuffet, who happened to be standing in a nearby, flowering meadow, and minding his own business. Meowth quickly went over to him before going right to the problem. "Hey, Wobbuffet, you've gotta help me," Meowth said.

"Wobbuffet?" Wobbuffet asked.

"I've gotta sneeze, but it's not comin'."

Wobbuffet thought for a few seconds, and then got an idea. He looked around and saw a dandelion, which was growing out of the grass below him. He picked it up, aimed it at Meowth and blew it into his face. The result was that Meowth received a face full of dandelion seeds and pollen, both of which caused him to finish his sneeze. He wasn't allergic to dandelions, or any type of pollen, but he just couldn't help but inhale and sneeze within just a few seconds.

"Haaaaaah, HAAAAAAAAAAH, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Meowth sneezed loudly, and as he did, he not only blew some of the irritants off his face, but also sprayed Wobbuffet in the face. It wasn't his fault, as he didn't remember anyone ever telling him to cover his mouth when he sneezed. But Wobbuffet remained calm and wiped the saliva off his face with his free hand, just as Meowth sneezed again. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo!"

"Ugh... thanks," Meowth said as he sniffled and rubbed his nose on what he assumed to be his forefinger. He would have been mad, but the attempt to sneeze had worked, and he was grateful for that.

"Wobbuffet," Wobbuffet responded, as if either replying to the thanks or blessing Meowth.

**"Wow, that was actually pretty cute," Lumpy said. "I can see that situation happening in just about any episode."**

**"Lumpy, please, don't say that," Meowth said, sounding fed up as he had his paw to his face in embarrassment. "I do not ever want to know if this ever happens."**

THE END


End file.
